


Monster

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode tie-in, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel isn't the only monster around during Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

It was a struggle; I had to search half the town before I found her in an alley behind the Bronze. A young man with a peg leg and an eye patch was harassing her. I growled softly, letting my face shift to show the demon within as I stalked towards them. He grabbed her around the arms and pushed her roughly against the wall.

She screamed in terror. I picked up the pace and jumped over a pile of trashcans as I run towards them. I snarled in anger and grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck. Without another thought I pulled him violently away from her and throw him into the wall. Not particularly caring whether I hurt him or not.

I turned and looked at Buffy as she huddled against the wall. Her dress was torn along the sleeves and neckline and I could see a large bruise forming on her forearm but otherwise she was unhurt. I reached out to help her to her feet but she cried softly in alarm and edged away from me. “Please…oh please,” she whimpered, “don’t hurt me.”

I froze instantly. I don’t want to scare her anymore. I looked down at her and make my voice as non-threatening as possible, “It’s ok,” I tell her softly, “we’re friends, I won’t hurt you.”

“But you’re a monster,” she whispered, her voice muffled.

I hesitated for a moment. “So is the man that just attacked you,” I tell her reasonably.

She frowned in concentration and glanced over at the man slumped against the opposite wall. “No, he is human” she told me with conviction.

I raised my eyebrows. “Do you always judge someone on their appearance?”

She frowned at me again and I sighed softly. I relaxed and let the muscles in my face shift back to their human guise. “I won’t hurt you,” I tell her again as I hold out my hand, “you have my word as a vampire.” I give a little smirk.

She looked up into my eyes then, searching my face for any lies. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime she placed her hand in mine and I pulled her gently to her feet. She gazed up at me. “Thank you,” she said.

I smiled down at her. “What are monsters for?”


End file.
